The present technique solves various kinematics problems in computer based animation character rigging and rigs. “Character” here means an animated person, animal, vehicle, robot, object, etc. Prior art rigs or rigging in computer generated or enabled animation are typically chain-based and thus dependent on a hierarchical system of nodes called “Dependency Graph” such as the well known Alias/Wavefront Maya, where each node in the animation system must pose some constant or fixed relationship with other members of the hierarchy. In such a system a node is a “child” or a “parent” of other nodes. This type of relationships creates many limitations for animation in creating the necessary character behaviors, as well as high overhead and undesirable complexity for the set-up of animation rigs. It is also well known that such hierarchical rigs are extremely hard to fix (change) when broken or deemed unsatisfactory. The reason being that once animated, a rig is stamped with its animation curves and may not be successfully modified without having to change the animation which because of the graph dependency is propagated down the chain of the hierarchy. In most cases the animation will have to be redone if any change is needed even if it is already after the production state of approval. These problems have been over-looked from the beginning of CGI (computer generated imaging) which also marks the beginning of computer based character animation and hence character rigging. Until now, character rigging has been considered one of the most complex and laborious steps in any CGI production such as production for feature film animation or visual effects. It requires a large amount of resources. Unfortunately it has become the common belief that using these expensive resources is unavoidable.